Name A Flaw/Part 2
Name a Flaw Day 576: Naruto - Believe It! Name a Flaw Day 577: Mr. X - Incapable of Using a Door Name a Flaw Day 578: Blossom - Disturbing Lack of Fingers Name a Flaw Day 579: Cassidy - Not As Funny As Jessie Name a Flaw Day 580: Gaara - Doesn't Believe It Name a Flaw Day 581: Hunter - Wasted Day 581 Name a Flaw Day 582: Monica Geller - Ruined Chandler Name a Flaw Day 583: Dr. Hobo - Is Dead, RIP Name a Flaw Day 584: Human Beings - Immoral and Destructive Name a Flaw Day 585: Jack Krauser - Knifed Name a Flaw Day 586: Men In Black - Ford POS Name a Flaw Day 587: Grodus - Not As Cool As Lord Crump Name a Flaw Day 588: Orkut - No One Here Cares About It Name a Flaw Day 589: GameFAQs - No Edit Buton Name a Flaw Day 590: Wikipedia - Inaccurate Information Slipping Through Name a Flaw Day 591: Latin People - Easily Grouped In One Ethnicity Despite Ethnic Variety Name a Flaw Day 592: Umbrella Corp. - Doesn't Protect From Rain Name a Flaw Day 593: Frank West - Covered Wars, Ya Know? Name a Flaw Day 594: YouTube - Sound Not In Sync With Video Name a Flaw Day 595: Dethklok - Only Good At Playing Metal Name a Flaw Day 596: SomethingAwful - Pay Forums Name a Flaw Day 597: Storm Eagle - Too Easy Name a Flaw Day 598: Shade Tail - More Deadly Than A Squirrel Should Be Name a Flaw Day 599: Cardboard Box - Doesn't Deflect Bullets Name a Flaw Day 600: TheNinJa7777 - Wasted Yet Another Milestone Topic Name a Flaw Day 601: Raiden (Mortal Kombat) - Misspelled Name Until MK4 Name a Flaw Day 602: Jon Stewart - Isn't Stephen Colbert Name a Flaw Day 603: Magnus von Grapple - Can't Tell If It's Cool Or Really Stupid Name a Flaw Day 604: Angela Orosco - Owned By House Fire Name a Flaw Day 605: WVI - Too Kinky Name a Flaw Day 606: Sugar - Wasted Day 606 Name a Flaw Day 607: Pit - Weak Representation Before SSBB Name a Flaw Day 608: FOX - Cancels Good Shows Name a Flaw Day 609: Isaac - Silent One Game, Overtalkative The Next Name a Flaw Day 610: Steve Irwin - Known More For "Crikey" And Death By Stingray Than For Conservation Efforts Name a Flaw Day 611: Kingpin - He's Muscular, But Everyone Thinks He's Fat Name a Flaw Day 612: Board 8 Sprite Comic - Rarely Updates Name a Flaw Day 613: Davy Jones - Funky Design Name a Flaw Day 614: Americans - Think Too Highly Of Themselves Name a Flaw Day 615: Harold Bishop - Wasted Day 615 Name a Flaw Day 616: Stingrays - Killed Steve Irwin Name a Flaw Day 617: Purple Tentacle - Not Enough Schoolgirls Available Name a Flaw Day 618: Will Vandom - Stars in a French cartoon based on an Italian comic that is mistaken for an American attempt at Japanese animation Name a Flaw Day 619: Charlie Brown - Couldn't Kick The Football Name a Flaw Day 620: Valmont - Bossed Around By A Statue Name a Flaw Day 621: Stingers135 - Numbers In His Name Name a Flaw Day 622: X-Box - Lackluster Game Library Name a Flaw Day 623: Boobs - Hidden From Many People Name a Flaw Day 624: Pleinair - Doesn't Let Topics Die Name a Flaw Day 625: CJayC's Battle Pics - Not As Good As Ertyu's Pics Name a Flaw Day 626: Homer Simpson - Not Funny Anymore Name a Flaw Day 627: Okami - Too Easy Name a Flaw Day 628: Johnny Gomez & Nick Diamond - Never Fought Each Other Name a Flaw Day 629: Bill Gates - Crappy Products, Such As Windows ME Name a Flaw Day 630: Angewomon - Lousy Name Name a Flaw Day 631: Ernest P. Worrell - Is Dead, RIP Name a Flaw Day 632: Mithos - Feminine Appearance Name a Flaw Day 633: Johnny Cage - Pays $500 For Sunglasses Name a Flaw Day 634: Pluto - Fooled People Into Thinking It Was A Planet Name a Flaw Day 635: Diablo - His Final Boss Status Was Revoked In His Own Game Name a Flaw Day 636: Amaterasu - Loses Powers Twice In The Same Battle Name a Flaw Day 637: Batgirl - Her "The Batman" Appearance Name a Flaw Day 638: Mickey Mouse - His Kingdom Hearts Portrayal Raised Expectations Unfairly Name a Flaw Day 639: Nidoran F - Inferior To Nidoran M, As God Intended Name a Flaw Day 640: Adam Sessler - His Shirt Are So Ugly... Name a Flaw Day 641: Jedite - Was Punked By An Airplane Name a Flaw Day 642: Nine Inch Nails - Killed Jesus, But Couldn't Keep Him Down Name a Flaw Day 643: Kosmo Radio - Not On Anymore. Ever. Name a Flaw Day 644: Yugi - Can't Play Card Games Without A Pharaoh's Help Name a Flaw Day 645: Sanger Zonvolt - Makes The Other Characters Look Puny and Insignificant Name a Flaw Day 646: Luke fon Fabre - Is A Total Douche For The First 20 Hours Name a Flaw Day 647: The Bushwhackers - Never Got The Tag Team Belt Name a Flaw Day 648: Doug - Touch Disney Get Crappy Name a Flaw Day 649: Spunky - Eats Disgusting Things Name a Flaw Day 650: High Ground - Cheesy Part Of An Otherwise Excellent Movie Name a Flaw Day 651: Annihilus - Makes Poor Kidnapping Choices Name a Flaw Day 652: Terra - Deathstroke Loli Bait Name a Flaw Day 653: Doopliss - Forces Constant Back And Forth Travel Name a Flaw Day 654: Kyosuke Nanbou - Topic Contained More Nominations Than Flaw Votes Name a Flaw Day 655: Zatanna - Yltnatsnoc Sklat Drawkcab Name a Flaw Day 656: Nappa - His Power Level Isn't Over 9000 Name a Flaw Day 657: Nazz - Hangs Out With Kevin Name a Flaw Day 658: Bob Dole - Obsession With The Third Person Name a Flaw Day 659: Vegeta - Broke A Perfectly Useful Scouter Name a Flaw Day 660: Black Cats - People Remember Them For Being Unlucky Instead Of Cute Name a Flaw Day 661: "Hang In There Baby" Poster - The Cat Must Be Dead By Now Name a Flaw Day 662: Shredder - Never Dined On Turtle Soup Name a Flaw Day 663: Rozalin - Thanks To A Lousy Ending Spoiler, Is Too Awesome For Her Own Good Name a Flaw Day 664: Dark Young Link - Disappears During Offseason Name a Flaw Day 665: Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man - "Nice Thinkin', Ray" Name a Flaw Day 666: Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Film - UNDERAGE KNIGHT ALERT Name a Flaw Day 667: Tedd - Creepy-Ass Fetishes Name a Flaw Day 668: Raziel - Grew Wings Before Kain Did Name a Flaw Day 669: Neopets - Economy Based On Refreshing Fast Name a Flaw Day 670: Axel - Constantly Compared To KH2 Axel Name a Flaw Day 671: Germaine Greer - Feminist Name a Flaw Day 672: Vaan - Painted-On Abs Name a Flaw Day 673: Battle Royale - Uninteresting Final Match - Link Won Name a Flaw Day 674: Lost In Translation - Waste Of Nomination Name a Flaw Day 675: Hawkgirl - Almost As Lame As Aquaman Name a Flaw Day 676: Flawless Victory - Not Used As Often As "Perfect" Name a Flaw Day 677: Lita - Slut Name a Flaw Day 678: Blue Falcon - Outclassed Name a Flaw Day 679: Blue Falcon - Annoying Sidekick Name a Flaw Day 680: Zachnorn's OoT Playthrough - Low On Blue Cucco Name a Flaw Day 681: Bloom - Lame Excuse For A Magical Girl Name a Flaw Day 682: Michael Richards - Gained Publicity Through Racism Name a Flaw Day 683: Final Fantasy VII - Deaths of Jessie/Biggs/Wedge Overshadowed By That Of Aeris Name a Flaw Day 684: Yuki Nagato - Breaks Established Dogma By Being Hotter Without Glasses Name a Flaw Day 685: Leo - Struggles To Break 1000 Damage Name a Flaw Day 686: Faith - Never Explained Five By Five Name a Flaw Day 687: Pennywise - Not Responsible For Child Orgy Name a Flaw Day 688: Bakura - Not A Main Character; Who The Hell Is He? Name a Flaw Day 689: Zelda Social Board - Not Relevant Enough To Receive Votes Name a Flaw Day 690: Elite Beat Agents - Sk8er Boi? C U L8er, Boi Name a Flaw Day 691: Gamespot's Twilight Princess Reviews - The Whining Name a Flaw Day 692: Dragonforce - Weak Live Performances Name a Flaw Day 693: Jinjo - Nobody Expected Him Name a Flaw Day 694: Domo-kun - Mistaken For Grues Name a Flaw Day 695: Gonzo - Funny Lookin Nose Name a Flaw Day 696: The Song That Doesn't End - More Often Then Not, Does End Name a Flaw Day 697: Jet Stingray - Can Be Too Easy Name a Flaw Day 698: Joey - Designated Shooting Target Name a Flaw Day 699: Board 8 Bomb Shelter - Didn't Last Long Enough Name a Flaw Day 700: Philly Cheesesteak - Inferior Non-Philly Versions Name a Flaw Day 701: Vivian Banks - Since Having The Baby, There's Something Different About Her Name a Flaw Day 702: Yoko Ono - Beatles Breakup Catalyst Name a Flaw Day 703: Joey Wheeler - Risked Life For Cards Name a Flaw Day 704: Carmelita Fox - Can't Decide If She Likes Or Hates Sly Name a Flaw Day 705: Christmas Music - Gets Really Annoying Really Fast Name a Flaw Day 706: Dragons - Job To RPG Characters Weaker Than Themselves Name a Flaw Day 707: Super Mario World cartoon - Oogtar Name a Flaw Day 708: Eragon - Father Is A Publisher, Crap Results Name a Flaw Day 709: Waylon Smithers - Lusts After 104-Year-Old Man Name a Flaw Day 710: Super Smash Bros. series - High Reliance On Glitchy Techniques Such As Wavedashing Name a Flaw Day 711: Cody Hackins - Can't Handle The Truth Name a Flaw Day 712: Chicken Pot Pie - Smells Worse Than It Tastes Name a Flaw Day 713: Kevin Federline - Deluded Into Thinking He Was A Rapper Name a Flaw Day 714: Jade Curtiss - He's A Guy? Name a Flaw Day 715: Balthier - His First Name Is Ffamran Name a Flaw Day 716: Susano - Takes Credit For Things He Didn't Do Name a Flaw Day 717: Philip J. Fry - Is His Own Grandfather Name a Flaw Day 718: John Cena - Is WWE Champion And Shouldn't Be Name a Flaw Day 719: Nick Saban - Promised He Wouldn't Leave NFL, Couldn't Handle It, Left Name a Flaw Day 720: Raikov - Makes Out With Volgin Daily Name a Flaw Day 721: Seung Mina - Inferior Ranged Weapon Strategy Name a Flaw Day 722: The Matrix - The Sequels Name a Flaw Day 723: Nomination Backlog - Is Too Long And Has Many Crappy Nominations Name a Flaw Day 724: Sailor Pluto - Her Planet Had Its Status Revoked Name a Flaw Day 725: Fodder Contest - Dante's Always Out In The Third Round Name a Flaw Day 726: Shaggy - Eats Dog Food Name a Flaw Day 727: System Of A Down - Took Credit For Zelda Name a Flaw Day 728: Karma - Pointless After 75 Name a Flaw Day 729: 4Kids - Ruins Anime Name a Flaw Day 730: ZenOfThunder - Association And Confusion With Gaiden Z Name a Flaw Day 731: Franziska von Karma - Overuse Of "Fool" Name a Flaw Day 732: Professor Xavier - Is A Jerk! Name a Flaw Day 733: Justice For All Case 4 - No Matt Cross Examination Name a Flaw Day 734: Donald Duck - Waaafafaquackquackquackbacbackshumopplemeba Name a Flaw Day 735: Ziggurat 8 - Fails At Dying Name a Flaw Day 736: Royal Rumble - Only Big Names Win Name a Flaw Day 737: Jack Shephard - Too Many FlashJacks Name a Flaw Day 738: Brooke Hogan - Bad Singing Career Name a Flaw Day 739: Krang - Uses A Naked Man-Child For A Robot Name a Flaw Day 740: Kevin - Overuse Of The Word "Dork" Name a Flaw Day 741: Nomination Line - People Don't Know What It Works For Name a Flaw Day 742: ShadowHalo17 - Never Finishes Beogard Name a Flaw Day 743: Brian Clevinger - Does Not Remain Funny Name a Flaw Day 744: Sawyer - Killed The Tree Frog Name a Flaw Day 745: Scott Ransoomair - Inconsistency Name a Flaw Day 746: Malon - Wasn't A Sage And Didn't Have A Temple Name a Flaw Day 747: Dave Anez - Hates Time Travel; Does It Anyway Name a Flaw Day 748: Alcohol - Makes You Do Stuff You Regret Name a Flaw Day 749: FalconPain - Karma Obsession Name a Flaw Day 750: Mike Krahulik - Wang Obsession Name a Flaw Day 751: Gruntilda - Didn't Expect Jinjo Name a Flaw Day 752: Jasmine - There Is A Tiger In The Way Name a Flaw Day 753: American Dad - Not As Good As Family Guy Name a Flaw Day 754: Jerry Holkins - Bald Name a Flaw Day 755: Video Games - Scapegoat For Society's Ills Name a Flaw Day 756: Jughead - Wears A Crown Name a Flaw Day 757: Chill Penguin - Ridiculously Easy Name a Flaw Day 758: Midna - Broke The Mirror Name a Flaw Day 759: Carnival Zone Act 2 - BARREL OF DOOM Name a Flaw Day 760: Ratchet and Clank - Playstation Exclusive Name a Flaw Day 761: Conker's Bad Fur Day - Poor Treatment By Nintendo Name a Flaw Day 762: Shuya Nanahara - Outlasts Superior Characters Name a Flaw Day 763: Inviso - Is Not A Seven Foot Tall Underwear Model Name a Flaw Day 764: Friday Night - Nothing Good On TV Name a Flaw Day 765: Ambiguously *** Duo - Not Very Ambiguous Name a Flaw Day 766: Grues - Overly Photosensitive Name a Flaw Day 767: Tim Buckley - Wasted Day 767 Name a Flaw Day 768: Michael Scofield - Good Plans Ruined By Small Setbacks Name a Flaw Day 769: Hurley - He's Just Too Big (And Still Is) Name a Flaw Day 770: Bam Margera - Not Funny Name a Flaw Day 771: Sonic and the Secret Rings - Poor Controls Name a Flaw Day 772: Tek Jansen - Wasted Day 772 Name a Flaw Day 773: Battle Royale (Movie) - Inferior To The Book Name a Flaw Day 774: Overlimit - Sheena Needs It To Summon Name a Flaw Day 775: The Clique - Click Click Click Name a Flaw Day 776: Hurricane Blasters - Ripped Off TornadoLayzers Name a Flaw Day 777: Strife2 - Didn't Carry On With Name A Flaw Name a Flaw Day 778: Paine - Uninteresting Waste Of Space Appealing To Poor Taste Name a Flaw Day 779: Feminists - Talk ****, But Would Still Suck **** For Diamonds Name a Flaw Day 780: Political Correctness - Only Helps The Whiny And Overly Sensitive Name a Flaw Day 781: Nominating - Doesn't Necessarily Result In A Bracket Name a Flaw Day 782: Misty - Not As Attractive As Her Sisters Name a Flaw Day 783: JD - Didn't Know Depp Time Was A Very Dangerous Time Name a Flaw Day 784: Marge Simpson - Doesn't Wear Her Hair Down Enough Name a Flaw Day 785: Handicapped People - Stairs Name a Flaw Day 786: Dr. Strangelove - Wasted Day 786 Name a Flaw Day 787: Snap-Brim Fedoras - Look Too Much Like Cowboy Hats Name a Flaw Day 788: Janitor - Not Enough Screen Time Name a Flaw Day 789: Drawn Together - Not Funny Name a Flaw Day 790: KiraYamato - He's Still Here Name a Flaw Day 791: Wii - Weak Game Library Name a Flaw Day 792: Final Fantasy X-2 - Charlie's Angels Name a Flaw Day 793: J.D. - Gets And Loses Hot Girls Name a Flaw Day 794: Carlos Mencia - Steals Other People's Jokes, Then Delivers Them Horribly Name a Flaw Day 795: Slinky - Easily Gets Tangled, Never To Be Untangled Into Slinky Form Again Name a Flaw Day 796: Vince McMahon - Weak Against Explosions, Quad Injuries, And Death Name a Flaw Day 797: Ludwig von Koopa - Replaced By Bowser Jr. Name a Flaw Day 798: Lady Ashe - Has/Is A Dick Name a Flaw Day 799: Duffman - Can't Breathe. Oh No! Name a Flaw Day 800: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - Critics Didn't Understand The Plot Name a Flaw Day 801: Battletoads - Speeder Bikes Name a Flaw Day 802: Fran - The Voice Name a Flaw Day 803: Ashe - Impossible To Take Seriously As A Head Of State In Her Miniskirt Name a Flaw Day 804: Pokemon Diamond/Pearl - Lack Of Fire Types Name a Flaw Day 805: Buzz Lightyear - Is Mrs. Nesbitt Name a Flaw Day 806: Big Ear Of Corn - Not Even Lori Beth Could Eat It Name a Flaw Day 807: Icehawk - Unpopular Wrestling Opinions Name a Flaw Day 808: Swiper - Listens To People Who Tell Him Not To Swipe Name a Flaw Day 809: Log - Only Gets Screentime During A Commercial Name a Flaw Day 810: User Of The Year Contest - Held At The Beginning Of The Year Name a Flaw Day 811: Francis - Not Enough Screen Time Name a Flaw Day 812: Jr. Troopa - Would Be Awesome If Not So Pathetic Name a Flaw Day 813: Sanji's Lollipop - Exists For An Insufficiently Good Reason Name a Flaw Day 814: Sanjaya Malakar - Ridiculous Hair Name a Flaw Day 815: Mr. L - Not Enough Screen Time (hmm...) Name a Flaw Day 816: Man Festival - Disturbing Even To Homosexuals Name a Flaw Day 817: Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film For Theaters - lol Boston Name a Flaw Day 818: Wild Arms - Arms Not Wild Enough Name a Flaw Day 819: Saria - Eternal UNDERAGE SAGE ALERT Name a Flaw Day 820: TaleSpin - Original Plot Took A (Dare We Say) TaleSpin Name a Flaw Day 821: Jerry Seinfeld - Doesn't Know What's Up With Things Name a Flaw Day 822: Mr. Scarecrow Birdy - Requests Beverages That Don't Exist Name a Flaw Day 823: Orange Soda - High Artificial Coloring Content Makes It Vulnerable To Its Natural Predator, Kel Name a Flaw Day 824: Carmine - Couldn't Active Reload Name a Flaw Day 825: Poison Ivy - Itchy Name a Flaw Day 826: F.E.A.R. - Overhyped Name a Flaw Day 827: Ned Flanders - Stupid Sexy Name a Flaw Day 828: Heracross - Molested Bulbasaur In Front Of Ash Name a Flaw Day 829: Vince Young - Madden Curse's Next Victim Name a Flaw Day 830: SWAT Kats - Insufficiently Cool Name a Flaw Day 831: Sex - Unfortunate Side Effects Name a Flaw Day 832: Megaman X8 - Preceded by X7 Name a Flaw Day 833: X-Box 360 Hardware - 1-2-3 Red Light Name a Flaw Day 834: Flaws - People Bandwagon With First "Funny" Flaw Name a Flaw Day 835: Palmer - No Lard-Based Offense Name a Flaw Day 836: Lupin the 3rd - Wasted Day 836 Name a Flaw Day 837: Arnold - Football Head Name a Flaw Day 838: Miko Miyazaki - Killed The Crazy Old Man With The Cat Name a Flaw Day 839: Stump - Didn't Receive Sufficient Attention Name a Flaw Day 840: Spider-man 3 Venom - Lack Of Emphasis, And Complaints About Same Name a Flaw Day 841: RotSS Galactus - He's A Cloud Name a Flaw Day 842: Capitalism - Promotes And Excuses Greed Name a Flaw Day 843: The Cheese - Explosion Better Animated Than Everything Else Combined Name a Flaw Day 844: Kuriboh - Reputation Of Uselessness Name a Flaw Day 845: Mia Fey - Died Early And Without Impact Name a Flaw Day 846: Rise of the Silver Surfer - Wasted Day 846 Name a Flaw Day 847: Pokémon - Elitist Emphasis On EVs and IVs Name a Flaw Day 848: Charlotte - Underage And Insecure About It Name a Flaw Day 849: Virtual Console - No Online Support Name a Flaw Day 850: Bobby Lashley - His Voice And Lisp Name a Flaw Day 851: Tampa Bay Devil Rays - Poor Team In General Name a Flaw Day 852: Bebop and Rocksteady - Stupid Name a Flaw Day 853: Friend Codes - Long And Difficult To Memorize Name a Flaw Day 854: Super Mario Bros. Movie - Inconsistent With Games Name a Flaw Day 855: Comic Book Guy - His Real Name Is Boring Name a Flaw Day 856: Paris Hilton - Famous Despite Lack Of Redeeming Qualities Name a Flaw Day 857: Parasite - Failed To Get Any From Livewire Name a Flaw Day 858: George Washington - Wooden Teeth Name a Flaw Day 859: Chris Benoit - WWE Retconned Him From History Name a Flaw Day 860: Quantum Leap - Sam Never Made It Home Name a Flaw Day 861: Not Dave - May In Fact Be Dave Name a Flaw Day 862: Optimus Prime - Suicidal Name a Flaw Day 863: Rhino - Just A Guy In A Rhino Suit Name a Flaw Day 864: Pac-Man Game - Bug-Ridden 256th Level Name a Flaw Day 865: Ninja Gaiden - Birds Name a Flaw Day 866: KleenexTissue50 - Less Than Applekidjosh Name a Flaw Day 867: Alex Shelley - Butts Name a Flaw Day 868: Wisconsin - Not Known For Stuff Other Than Cheese Name a Flaw Day 869: Big Caesar - Pansy Name a Flaw Day 870: Murder, She Wrote - Jessica's Success Is Unrealistic Name a Flaw Day 871: Poison Ivy - Controls Plants Instead Of Something Cool Name a Flaw Day 872: Ax-Battler - Inferior To Tyris Flare Name a Flaw Day 873: Lord Crump - Not The Final Boss Name a Flaw Day 874: Oscar The Grouch - Lives In A Trash Can, Yet Gets Flak For Being Grouchy Anyway Name a Flaw Day 875: All-Star Game - Participants Chosen By Popularity Rather Than Talent Name a Flaw Day 876: Otto The Inflatable Pilot - Is Also Deflatable Name a Flaw Day 877: 1966 Batman Movie Porpoise - Wasted Day 877 Name a Flaw Day 878: Steiner Shocker - His Taste In Music Name a Flaw Day 879: Michelangelo - Never Takes Anything Seriously Name a Flaw Day 880: Nakoruru - Worthless Outside Of CvS1 Name a Flaw Day 881: The Avengers: United They Stand - Lack Of Headliners Name a Flaw Day 882: Wizards - They Always Did It Name a Flaw Day 883: Neonreaper - No Accounting For Nuts Name a Flaw Day 884: Odin - Wasted Day 884 Name a Flaw Day 885: Jack Slate - Superior to Max Payne, Yet Considered A Ripoff Name a Flaw Day 886: Mershiness - Weakest Member Of MerSHINEsess Name a Flaw Day 887: Van Helsing - Became Fifty Years Younger And Started Killing Werewolves Name a Flaw Day 888: SmartMuffin - Insufficiently Smart Name a Flaw Day 889: World of Warcraft - Devours Souls Name a Flaw Day 890: Lucky Star - Incessantly References Haruhi Name a Flaw Day 891: transience - OLD Name a Flaw Day 892: General Guy - Vulnerable To Shocks Name a Flaw Day 893: Elite Hunter - *Explodes* Name a Flaw Day 894: Serenity Wheeler - Blind To Tristan's Love For Her... And To Everything Else Name a Flaw Day 895: Vlado - Complains About The Site And Board, But Doesn't Leave Name a Flaw Day 896: Flame Hyenard - BURN! BURN TO THE GROUND! Name a Flaw Day 897: DC Superheroes - No Ass Detail Name a Flaw Day 898: Hellboy - Looks Better With Horns, Yet Cuts Them Off Name a Flaw Day 899: Heroic Palmer - >>>>>_<<<<< Name a Flaw Day 900: Dauntless Hunter - Issues With Wife And Stripper Name a Flaw Day 901: Steel - Played By Shaq In A Horrible Movie Name a Flaw Day 902: Fire Emblem series - Permanently Lost Troops, And The People Who Complain About Them Name a Flaw Day 903: ExThaNemesis - Wore Underwear In A Nude Pic Topic Name a Flaw Day 904: salty53 - Wasted Day 904 Name a Flaw Day 905: Xykon - Leaves Most Of The Plans To Redcloak Name a Flaw Day 906: Red Tornado - Prone To Dying Name a Flaw Day 907: Sandman - Can't Decide Whether He's Good Or Evil Name a Flaw Day 908: Richter - Is A Miserable Little Pile Of Secrets Name a Flaw Day 909: Maria Renard - Jailbait Name a Flaw Day 910: Fleamen - Their Size Name a Flaw Day 911: Clock Tower - Medusa Heads Name a Flaw Day 912: Succubus (SotN) - One Of The Easiest Bosses In An Easy Game Name a Flaw Day 913: Succubus (AoS) - No Character Art Name a Flaw Day 914: Death - Repetitive And Defeatable Name a Flaw Day 915: Savage Dragon - Wasted Day 915 Name a Flaw Day 916: Kingpin (movie) - Doesn't Match The Comic Version Name a Flaw Day 917: LusterSoldier - Failed To Produce A Mod-Baby Name a Flaw Day 918: Zhang Ziyi - Wasted Day 918 Name a Flaw Day 919: TurnTurnTurn - Hasn't Driven Off AndyManCan Name a Flaw Day 920: Gorillaz - Defunct And Overreliant On Other Artists Name a Flaw Day 921: Grouchy Smurf - Chronically Grouchy Name a Flaw Day 922: Agent J - Didn't Really "Make This Look Good" Name a Flaw Day 923: Warhawk - Wasted Day 923 Name a Flaw Day 924: Uncyclopedia - One-Liner Structure Isn't Funny Name a Flaw Day 925: SDragonRocker5 - Hard To Tell If He's A Joke Alt Or Just Really Flawed Name a Flaw Day 926: Brad Vickers - His Death Wasn't Painful Enough Name a Flaw Day 927: Beta Ray Bill - Looked Down Upon When He's Awesome In His Own Right Name a Flaw Day 928: Miss Marvel - Best Known For Rogue Kicking Her Ass Name a Flaw Day 929: Tom Cruise - Lol Scientology Name a Flaw Day 930: Rammstein - Language Barrier Name a Flaw Day 931: Spider-Woman - Bendis Brought Her Back Only To Make Her Useless Name a Flaw Day 932: TheSEP - Stale Third Person Gimmick Name a Flaw Day 933: Gooper Blooper - White Mage Fetish Name a Flaw Day 934: Horses - Weak Against Leg Injuries Name a Flaw Day 935: Cuccos - Lack The Ambition To Take Over Hyrule Name a Flaw Day 936: Rusty Bucket Bay - Engine Room Of Doom Name a Flaw Day 937: Hopeless Journey - Hopelessly Difficult Name a Flaw Day 938: WCW - Possibly The Worst Mismanaged Company Ever Name a Flaw Day 939: Yogi Bear - Smarter Than The Average Bear Still Isn't Smart Name a Flaw Day 940: McRib - Limited Availability Name a Flaw Day 941: Huckleberry Hound - Sings Terribly Name a Flaw Day 942: Dr. Doom - Defeated By Squirrels Name a Flaw Day 943: Megaman Classic Series - No Proper Ending Name a Flaw Day 944: The Question - Not Enough Screen Time Name a Flaw Day 945: Marvin The Martian - Didn't Just Shoot Bugs Bunny In The Face To Recover His Modulator Name a Flaw Day 946: Michigan Wolverines - Lose Games And Coaches Name a Flaw Day 947: MakeYourChance - Sex Change Made Less Fun Name a Flaw Day 948: Blackheart - Lost To Punisher Name a Flaw Day 949: Ninja Warrior - Should Not Be On G4TV Name a Flaw Day 950: Motor City Machine Guns - Too Good For TNA Name a Flaw Day 951: Big Smoke - Winners Don't Use Drugs Name a Flaw Day 952: Count Bleck - Too Wussy For A Main Villain Name a Flaw Day 953: Mr. Mxyzptlk - Easily Tricked Name a Flaw Day 954: Resident Evil Movies - Uses Sueish Original Characters Instead Of Established Ones Name a Flaw Day 955: Rap Music - Popular Stuff Caters To The Lowest Common Denominator Name a Flaw Day 956: Sasquatch - Too Difficult To Identify Name a Flaw Day 957: Quicksilver - Caused House Of M Name a Flaw Day 958: 8 - Key Part Of One Of The Worst Jokes Ever Name a Flaw Day 959: Green Arrow - Just Above Aquaman In "Who Gives A ****?" Name a Flaw Day 960: America Online - Embodies The Worst Aspects Of The Dial-Up Era Name a Flaw Day 961: Roy Greenhilt - Didn't Have Feather Fall Name a Flaw Day 962: Halo 3 - Level: Cortana Name a Flaw Day 963: New York Yankees - Let 2004 AL Series Purge Name a Flaw Day 964: Elite Beat Divas - Wasted Day 964 Name a Flaw Day 965: Noblemen - Their Money! AHHHHHHH! Name a Flaw Day 966: Still More Fighting - Not In Advent Children Name a Flaw Day 967: Bidoof - Looks Stupid, And Bibarel Doesn't Help Name a Flaw Day 968: L Block - Despite Contest, Not Actually Superior To The Other Blocks Name a Flaw Day 969: Mountain Dew Game Fuel - No One Here Wants To Drink It Name a Flaw Day 970: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Not Long Enough, Not Big Enough... Name a Flaw Day 971: John Kerry - Flip-Floppiness Caused Him To Lose To Bush Name a Flaw Day 972: Kameo - Symbolic Of Rare's Decline Name a Flaw Day 973: Barlog Da Baxer - Only Humorous To A Target Audience Name a Flaw Day 974: James Bond - Too Many STDs If Real Name a Flaw Day 975: Mary Jane Watson (movie) - Not Naked Enough Name a Flaw Day 976: Bioshock - Spotty Enemy AI, Including Inexplicable Steam Turret Allegiances Name a Flaw Day 977: Ashley - Turned Her Teacher Into A Spoon Name a Flaw Day 978: Jay Garrick - Wasted Day 978 Name a Flaw Day 979: GuessMyUserName - The Pikaness Pic Name a Flaw Day 980: T-Block - Worse Than/Less Popular Than/Clears Fewer Lines Than L-Block Name a Flaw Day 981: Alvin and the Chipmunks - They Made A Live-Action Movie Name a Flaw Day 982: Redcloak - Too Subservient To Xykon Name a Flaw Day 983: Shaft (Castlevania) - Not One Bad Mother SHUT YO MOUTH Name a Flaw Day 984: Medusa - Is Sexy, But You Can't Romantically Stare Into Her Eyes Name a Flaw Day 985: Medusa Heads - Only Dangerous Due To Game Mechanics And Stage Design Name a Flaw Day 986: Blue Screen Of Death - Message Is Neither Helpful Nor Amusing Name a Flaw Day 987: Castlevania: The Adventure - Wasted Day 987 Name a Flaw Day 987: Black Mage - The Universe Doesn't Like Him Name a Flaw Day 987: Flippy - Also Wasted Day 987 Name a Flaw Day 987: Orange Box - Doesn't Warn Gamers Of The Gaming Bliss Within Name a Flaw Day 987: Resident Evil 4 Merchant - Doesn't Give Bullets; Can't Take Bullets Name a Flaw Day 992: Multiplayer - Causes Developers To Focus On It Rather Than Good Single Player Name a Flaw Day 993: Drew Carey - Poor Man's Bob Barker Name a Flaw Day 994: Dawn Of Sorrow - Using The Stylus To Draw Patterns Name a Flaw Day 995: Tales of Symphonia - Genis Name a Flaw Day 996: Rock Band - Drums Break Too Easily Name a Flaw Day 997: Gooper Blooper - Promotes Sadistic Fighting Style Name a Flaw Day 998: Monterey Jack - Lets His Addiction Cloud His Mission Objectives Name a Flaw Day 999: Contra - Title Has Nothing To Do With Game Itself Name a Flaw Day 1000: Lucario - Damn Furries Name a Flaw Day 1001: Angry Video Game Nerd - Uses Toilet Humor In Otherwise Intelligent Reviews Name a Flaw Day 1002: Power Glove - It's So Bad Name a Flaw Day 1003: Count von Count - Isn't Identified As A Pimp Name a Flaw Day 1004: Top Gun (NES) - Landing Name a Flaw Day 1005: Double Dragon 3 - Too Quick To Die Name a Flaw Day 1006: Black Lotus - So Borked Name a Flaw Day 1007: Godot - Doesn't Shoot Lasers From His Mask Name a Flaw Day 1008: Ghostbusters (NES) - Zuul Building Name a Flaw Day 1009: Dahlia Hawthorne - Couldn't Tell She Was In Maya's Body Name a Flaw Day 1010: Goombas - Easily Fall To Mario's Most Basic Attack Name a Flaw Day 1011: Back To The Future (NES) - Fake Difficulty Name a Flaw Day 1012: Falcon Knee - Nerfed In Brawl Name a Flaw Day 1013: Saginaw Spirit - Do Not Contain The Same Awesomeness As Stephen Colbert Name a Flaw Day 1014: Gin Ichimaru - ^__^ Name a Flaw Day 1015: Adon - Hasn't Appeared Since Alpha Name a Flaw Day 1016: Stewie Griffin - Transformed From Homicidal Villain To Sexually Repressed Comic Sidekick Name a Flaw Day 1017: Conan - Wasted Day 1017 Name a Flaw Day 1018: Gastrodon - Look, A Shiny... What? Aw, Dammit Name a Flaw Day 1019: Suicide Bombers - The Pay Is Overrated Name a Flaw Day 1020: Batman (NES) - Walljumping Name a Flaw Day 1021: Belkar Bitterleaf - Halflings Are Supposed To Be Jolly Name a Flaw Day 1022: Vaarsuvius - Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness Name a Flaw Day 1023: Super Bowl XLII - FOX coverage Name a Flaw Day 1024: Gardevoir - Stupid Sexy Male (?!) Furry Name a Flaw Day 1025: Anime/Manga Boards - Opinions Vary Too Widely Name a Flaw Day 1026: Nero - Was Created To Replace Dante And Didn't Do It Very Well Name a Flaw Day 1027: Dedede - Doesn't Make His Heroism Obvious Name a Flaw Day 1028: Dribble - Occasionally Forgets Fares Name a Flaw Day 1029: Mammon - No Plot Significance Until The Last Fifteen Minutes Of The Game Name a Flaw Day 1030: Superman 64 - Used Superman License And COMPLETELY FAILED Name a Flaw Day 1031: Floyd Mayweather Jr. - "Get The Jet Ready!" Name a Flaw Day 1032: Canas - Is Dead, R.I.P. Name a Flaw Day 1033: Edward - Blocks Axes With Face Name a Flaw Day 1034: Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Online Lag... And Whining Name a Flaw Day 1035: John McClane - Sets Unrealistic Standards For Men Name a Flaw Day 1036: Kamina - Got Yoko's Hopes Up About Hot Sex And Died Name a Flaw Day 1037: Saints Row - Shamelessly Stereotypes Minorities Name a Flaw Day 1038: Machi Tobaye - Victim Of Most Idiotic Accusation Ever Name a Flaw Day 1039: Jill Fizzart - Joined The Dawn Brigade Name a Flaw Day 1040: Wiimote - Tendency To Break TVs Name a Flaw Day 1041: Basch - Was Replaced By Vaan As Leading Man Name a Flaw Day 1042: Megaman X - Ertyu Issues Name a Flaw Day 1043: Spikes - Instantly Kill Characters And Topics Name a Flaw Day 1044: Wrestlemania XXIV - Batista vs. Umaga Name a Flaw Day 1045: House Of The Dead - Uwe Boll Got The Movie Rights Name a Flaw Day 1046: Ben "Yahtzee" Croshaw - Only Reviews Once A Week Name a Flaw Day 1047: X-Play - Unfunny Segments/Hosts Name a Flaw Day 1048: Spaceballs - No Spaceballs 2: The Search For More Money Name a Flaw Day 1049: Mona Pizza - Pizza Dinosaur Verse Botched In Brawl Name a Flaw Day 1050: Shawn Michaels - He Just Kicked Stan Name a Flaw Day 1051: Johnny Sasaki - Prone To Soiling Himself Name a Flaw Day 1052: Grand Theft Auto 4 - Liberty City. AGAIN. Name a Flaw Day 1053: Kat & Ana - Lousy Pun For Names Name a Flaw Day 1054: Penelo - Irrelevant Name a Flaw Day 1055: Noah Bennet - Was Resurrected Name a Flaw Day 1056: Altair - Wasted Guru Nomination Name a Flaw Day 1057: Deadpool - Lackluster Ultimate Version Name a Flaw Day 1058: Scarlet Witch - Wasted Day 1058 Name a Flaw Day 1059: Baby Daisy - Waste Of A Character Slot Name a Flaw Day 1060: TNA Wrestling - Has No Clue How To Utilize Its Potential Talent Name a Flaw Day 1061: Bobby Cox - Flawed Record Of Being Thrown Out Name a Flaw Day 1062: Kumatora - Bizarre Name Name a Flaw Day 1063: Sho Minamimoto - Jobbed To Junk For Irony's Sake Name a Flaw Day 1064: General Specific - Lockjaw Name a Flaw Day 1065: Fire Emblem 7 - Main Lords Promote Too Late Name a Flaw Day 1066: Ivysaur - Tether Recovery Name a Flaw Day 1067: Anise - Actions Led To Ion's Death Name a Flaw Day 1068: Apollo Justice - Pales In Comparison To Phoenix Name a Flaw Day 1069: Destroyman - Nipple Guns Useless At Close Range Name a Flaw Day 1070: Hong Kong Phooey - His Cat Solves All His Cases Name a Flaw Day 1071: Travis Touchdown - Jobs Hard To Sprinkler Systems Name a Flaw Day 1072: Rickroll - Has Nothing To Do With Rolling Name a Flaw Day 1073: Macarena - Too Catchy Name a Flaw Day 1074: Pram the Oracle - Wasted Day 1074 Name a Flaw Day 1075: Final Fantasy VIII - Same Orphanage Name a Flaw Day 1076: Shego - Wasted Day 1076 Name a Flaw Day 1077: Mr. Fuji - Used Salt Attack! It's not too effective... Name a Flaw Day 1078: Billy Mitchell - Wasted Day 1078 Name a Flaw Day 1079: Mr. Bill - Trusted Mr. Hands. OH NOOOOOO! Name a Flaw Day 1080: Ranting Swede - His Show Was Canceled Name a Flaw Day 1081: Area 51 - Just An Airbase With A Casino Name a Flaw Day 1082: Ramon Salazar - Right Hand Doesn't Come Off Name a Flaw Day 1083: Captain Syrup - Fell Into Obscurity Name a Flaw Day 1084: Volodarskii - Couldn't Get Anyone But Travis And Sylvia To Show Up For His Magic Show Name a Flaw Day 1085: SSBB Ridley - Beat Up Samus; Lost To Pikachu Name a Flaw Day 1086: Issun - NEVER STOPS TALKING Name a Flaw Day 1087: Trueblade - Astra More Likely To Break Weapon On Face Than Face On Weapon Name a Flaw Day 1088: Cat Iaguz - USELESS In Radiant Dawn Name a Flaw Day 1089: Tibarn - Didn't Actually Kill Sothe Name a Flaw Day 1090: Lekain - Didn't Hide The Pacts Name a Flaw Day 1091: Indiana Jones - Why Did It Have To Be Snakes? Name a Flaw Day 1092: Cocoons - Don't Move Name a Flaw Day 1093: Eliwood - Is A Pansy, And Roy's His Boy Name a Flaw Day 1094: Playstation - Excessively Long And Irritating Boot Music Name a Flaw Day 1095: Arkham Asylum - Doesn't Correct Or Detain Anyone Name a Flaw Day 1096: Sonic SatAM - Never Resolved Cliffhanger Name a Flaw Day 1097: Boxing - No Boxes Involved Name a Flaw Day 1098: Bad Girl - Cheapass OHKO Name a Flaw Day 1099: Futurama - Jurassic Bark, Even After The Retcon Name a Flaw Day 1100: Mortal Kombat vs. DC - Rated T For Teen... Thus Content Was Lost Name a Flaw Day 1101: South Park - Half-Season Format Name a Flaw Day 1102: Valtome (FE: Radiant Dawn) - Ugly PoS Name a Flaw Day 1103: The Dark Knight - Batman's Voice Name a Flaw Day 1104: Madden games - The Exclusive NFL License Name a Flaw Day 1105: Metal Gear Solid 4 - Nanomachines Are The Answer To Everything Name a Flaw Day 1106: Character Battle 2008 - Too Much Brawl Fodder Name a Flaw Day 1107: Dart - Fails At Accuracy Name a Flaw Day 1108: Guy (FE) - Fails Compared To Matthew Name a Flaw Day 1109: Instant Replay - Silly Rules About When It Can't Be Used Name a Flaw Day 1110: Wind Waker - Triforce Hunt Name a Flaw Day 1111: Moulder - Outclassed By Other Magic Users Name a Flaw Day 1112: X-Box Live Arcade - Poor And Expensive Games Name a Flaw Day 1113: Braid - Too Short To Be Worth 1200 MS Points Name a Flaw Day 1114: Super Smash Bros. Melee - The Fanbase Name a Flaw Day 1115: Chrono Trigger - No Throwing A Football Over A Mountain in 1982 To Win The State Championship Name a Flaw Day 1116: Geno - Not In Enough Games Name a Flaw Day 1117: Max Payne - Nightmare Levels Name a Flaw Day 1118: Bonechill - Forgettable Name a Flaw Day 1119: Irate Gamer - Thinks He's AVGN, And Isn't Name a Flaw Day 1120: Niko Bellic - Annoying Friends That Won't Leave Him Alone... Roman... Name a Flaw Day 1121: Kate Austen - Isn't In Prison Name a Flaw Day 1122: Mega Man 9 - Instant Fiery Death Name a Flaw Day 1123: Gyroman - Not A Tasty Greek Sandwich Name a Flaw Day 1124: Centaurman - His Weapon Is Inferior To Other Timestoppers Name a Flaw Day 1125: Dimentio - Harnessed The Power Of Luigi And Still Lost Name a Flaw Day 1126: Minotaur Joe - Drinks In Battle Name a Flaw Day 1127: Nephenee - Never Removes Her Helmet Name a Flaw Day 1128: Chicago Cubs - Haven't Won A Series In A Century Because They Wouldn't Let A Goat In The Ballpark Name a Flaw Day 1129: Final Fantasy IX - Slow Battle System With Trances You Can't Use At Will Name a Flaw Day 1130: Heath - Joins At A Spectacularly Bad Time To Be Of Any Use Name a Flaw Day 1131: Hanenbow - More Fun To Color Leaves Than To Brawl There Name a Flaw Day 1132: Adam "Pacman" Jones - Doesn't Eat Offensive Players In Blue Jerseys Name a Flaw Day 1133: Sega Genesis - Poor Add-Ons Name a Flaw Day 1134: 2008 World Series - No One Cared About The Winner Name a Flaw Day 1135: Duke Ludveck - Doesn't Realize When He's Beaten Name a Flaw Day 1136: Tiamat - D... A... R... Name a Flaw Day 1137: Tales of Vesperia - The Plot In General Name a Flaw Day 1138: Yiazmat - Far Too Much HP, Leading To Overnight Strategies Name a Flaw Day 1139: Tennessee Titans - One Yard Short Of Winning The Super Bowl Name a Flaw Day 1140: Ice Cream - Eat Too Fast, Brain Freeze; Eat Too Slow, It Melts Name a Flaw Day 1141: Rufus - Talks Too Much Name a Flaw Day 1142: Hornet Man - Inferior Use Of Bees Name a Flaw Day 1143: Splash Woman - She's A Woman; Insert Misogynist Crack Here Name a Flaw Day 1144: Stone Man - Terrible Weapon Name a Flaw Day 1145: Barack Obama - Spends Too Much Money Name a Flaw Day 1146: John McCain - Chose Sarah Palin Name a Flaw Day 1147: Castlevania Judgment - No Soma Cruz Name a Flaw Day 1148: Tony Romo - CHOOOOKE Name a Flaw Day 1149: Jim Rome - Is Not Burning Name a Flaw Day 1150: Imageshack - Inferior To Imgcake Name a Flaw Day 1151: Suikoden V - Loading Times Name a Flaw Day 1152: Gouken - Suddenly Inexplicably Alive Name a Flaw Day 1153: BlAcK TuRtLe - AlTeRnAtInG CaPs Name a Flaw Day 1154: Parasite Eve - Terrible Sequel Name a Flaw Day 1155: Detroit Lions - 2008 Season Didn't Have A Non-Flaw Name a Flaw Day 1156: Jade - Generic Kitana Palette Swap Name a Flaw Day 1157: Maya Fey - Attracts Trouble For No Good Reason Name a Flaw Day 1158: Playstation 3 - No Backwards Compatibility Name a Flaw Day 1159: Super Bowl XLIII - Cardinals Didn't Win Name a Flaw Day 1160: Brachyura - http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv-ooe/offart/ecomic10.jpg Name a Flaw Day 1161: Billy Mays - Too Loud, Too Awesome Name a Flaw Day 1162: Steroids - Causes... Health Problems... Yes... Name a Flaw Day 1163: Moonwalker - Michael Jackson "Saves" Children Name a Flaw Day 1164: Around The Horn - Reali Does Improper Hosting Job Name a Flaw Day 1165: Final Fantasy X - Haw Haw Haw Haw Haw Haw Haw Name a Flaw Day 1166: Maxwell Smart - Poor Accuracy Later Subjects * Pein (Naruto) * A-Rod * Tornadoman (MM9) * Persona 3 * Joshua (TWEWY) * Super Nintendo * Resident Evil 5 * Hornswoggle (WWE) * Spore * Lotta Hart (Phoenix Wright) * Guitar Hero: Metallica * World Baseball Classic * Best Game Ever Contest 2009 * Symphony of the Night * GLaDOS * Canker Sores * Wrestlemania XXV * Wendy Oldbag * Tim (Braid) * Nostalgia Critic * Furio Tigre (Phoenix Wright) * San Jose Sharks * Bruce Dickinson * NBA Jam * Martin Brodeur * ShamWow * Sheva Alomar (Resident Evil 5) * Dead Rising * Brett Favre Category:User Projects